


Adopting a hybrid

by LucifersHitman



Series: Knot your typical mates [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Army Major Deam, Bottom Cas, Bunnyboy!Cas, Cas is 16 but looks younger, Catboy!Crowley, Destiel - Freeform, Fingering, Fluff, Foxyboy!Gabriel, Lonely Dean, M/M, Mostly porn, Owner Dean, Pantie kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Dean, Twink!Cas, Wolf!Bela, Wolf!Benny, adorable Cas, blushing Cas, cas in panties, cuteness, lots of cuteness, plot pssshhhtttt, self lubricating, seriously the fuck is a plot, sleepy rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had adopted Cas three months ago after he came back from training to an empty home and an aching loneliness in his gut. </p><p>Sammy had Gabriel a little shit of a fox hybrid and Bobby had a crooked cat ass-hole called Crowley but him?</p><p>Yeah he didn't have anyone. So straight after training new recruits, not even bothering to change out of uniform (hell he still had his thigh holster on when he climbed out the impala) and headed straight for the nearest adoption clinic. </p><p>(Eh it's just for porn, some plot I guess)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopting a hybrid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelcas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pastelcas).



> In this universe owners often have sex with their hybrids and Cas is of age for the verseand anyone outside the USA.
> 
> Also in this verse, The hybrids only have the ears and tails no claws or anything - predatory pets (wolves ect) may have fangs but look mostly human.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com  
> <3
> 
> Thank you too Zarathuforsaken for beta'ing <333

 

Adopting a hybrid.

 

 

 

Dean had adopted Cas three months ago after he came back from training to an empty home and an aching loneliness in his gut. 

Sammy had Gabriel, a little shit of a fox hybrid and Bobby had a crooked cat ass-hole called Crowley, but him?

Yeah he didn't have anyone. So straight after training new recruits, not even bothering to change out of uniform (hell he still had his thigh holster on when he climbed out the impala) he headed straight for the nearest adoption clinic. 

Hybrids were split into two different types. You had those who were for companionship, normally dog and bird breeds because they were so affectionate and those who could be used as sex if you chose too. The places were so damn strict about having the right home and care and money to spend on them which meant they only went to the better people (normally) so Dean wasn't worried. With his new position as Major he could afford someone to have at home. 

The chick at the counter, Lisa, was it? Was way too cleavage flashing, eyelash fluttering smiley and it made him feel a little uncomfortable. Normally he'd hit that as an easy thing but he was here for something more permanent. No more sleeping around and bringing home random people, just someone reliable. 

He told such to the owner - Becky was a squealing bubbly thing who Dean was actually slightly terrified off but she happily escorted him to the right. The sex optioned hybrids. 

Dean looked down as he went and tilted his head as Becky babbled about different pets.

"Bella is a wolf hybrid, she's a bit snappy but she'll keep you on your toes and she's really pretty so - " 

He winced when the brunette slipped up against the door and made a show of licking her lips at him. 

"Uh no thanks." 

They moved on along the rooms. Benny was another wolf option and too be honest Dean was just about too agree to the laid back blonde when a flash of blue caught his eye and curiously he spun about. 

The room behind him was darker then the others and tilting his head at Dean a rabbit hybrid about 16 years old blinked up with some massive baby blues framed by the thickest black lashes he'd ever seen. 

They stared at each other for a few minutes as the rabbit, Castiel the label said, twitched his nose and offered a shy smile. 

The kid was inches shorter then him, sharp lines and smooth muscle rippling under a too big hoodie and tight blue jeans, He got a glimpse of a cute fluffy black tail and his eyes trailed up over messy black hair to the large ears bobbing as the rabbit ducked his head. One of them was crooked, bent over his face and Dean grinned when Cas had too lift it too continue peering at him. 

"I'll take him, if that's cool." 

"Really?" 

He frowned as he turned to see Becky staring at him in awe, cocking his eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh no it's just - well. Castiel is normally very hostile with people. He tends to stick to the back of his room and glare if others come too close. Actually I've never seen him willingly come up to the window like that now that I think about it ..." 

Dean turned back ignoring her babbling to see Cas place one hand on the window and give him the most fucking adorable case off puppy eyes he'd seen since Sammy was little. 

"Seriously I'll take Cas."

Becky smile was a little manic but he ignored it in favour of flashing Cas a grin and thumbs up, his stomach churning in excitement.

 

~

 

They'd stopped off at the store right away, bundling out the car and getting everything Cas would need to be happy. 

The rabbit was quiet and sweet, hesitantly sliding his hand through Dean's as they walked and Dean had squeezed gently. He didn't mind, everyone walked about with their hybrids. They went from store to store and Dean grinned when Cas stared in awe at the DVD's, they'd agreed to a marathon that weekend (well Dean had kind of demanded it but common. Cas didn't even know Harry freakin' potter!) before moving too the book store the entire while Dean filled Cas in on Bobby and Crowley and Sammy and Gabriel. 

Turns out Gabriel and Castiel had been friends while at the shelter and when Dean agreed to Gabriel and Sammy coming over for Cas to say hello he'd been tackled and hugged within an inch of his life. Snorting, the last place for them too go (after a stop at the ice cream stall) was the clothes. 

He'd all but fucking collapsed when Cas released his hand and bolted for the girls and omega section, biting his lip when he turned the corner to see the rabbit making googoo eyes at a pair of blue silk panties. 

Dean had bought 12 pairs for him as well as some tight as fuck jeans, shirts and a cute blue tie. He'd also wanted a massive trench coat but Dean, feeling his bank account cry had promised to return and get it for his birthday. 

Cas had smiled, kissed his cheek and taken the bags with a blush walking a little closer too him back to the car. 

Dean hadn't really noticed if he was being honest because all he could fucking see was Cas in those damn silk, fucking, panties. 

 

~

 

Dean had settled Cas into his room and smiled, seeing the wardrobe split in two and an extra toothbrush next too his.

He may possibly be growing a vagina but damn it felt good too not be on his own. 

After a Harry potter marathon and an argument about weather or not Cas would be a RavenClaw or Hufflepuff ("I don't care if blue is my colour, Dean, Hufflepuffs are  _nicer!"_ ) they'd scoffed some pizza, Cas loved cheese which Dean found oddly hilarious, before Dean carried a half asleep Cas too his room. 

He swallowed when he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, trying not too watch (and failing) as Cas peeled of clothes, stole Dean's frigging AC/DC shirt and slipped it on, giving Dean a full shot of tight clinging blue silk and an uncomfortable semi. 

"He sighed softly when Cas curled up beside him, ears tickling his chin and settled in, letting sleep claim him. 

 

~

 

  He woke up about two hours later slowly, blinking in the dim light of the room as his eyes adjusted. At first he couldn't figure out what he woken him but a shift of hips and he froze awake almost instantly. 

Heat slithered up his spine when hips connected to him his throbbing cock grinding up against a smaller but no less hard one. Cas soft sleepy moan had him coming up short. 

_Shit._ They'd been dry humping in their fucking sleep. The room stunk of it, spicy and hot a thin layer of sweat coating their skin. 

Carefully Dean pulled his hips back, clenching his jaw to stifle a moan at the friction. Cas did no such thing. Blue eyes blinked sleepily open, ear twitching against Cas's pink tinged cheeks. 

"De? Why did you stop?" He licked his lips a little and gave a startled groan when Cas's hand dipped down from his chest, curiously skating over Dean twitching erection, sucking in a breath he pretended Cas's voice did not get him going and cleared his throat a little. 

"Y' Were sleepin'. Didn't wanna pressure you, you back to sleep, Angel." 

Cas seemed to debate that, all the while grinding his small palm into Dean's cock, his hips twitching up against it, his head hitting the pillow as his breath left him in a rush. 

"Fuck." 

He blinked when Cas shifted beside him, slim hips swinging up and hooking over his hip. Small hands pressing to either side of his shoulders when the rabbit rocked down grinding against him with a surprised whine. 

"Don't stop De, I like it."

He fought for clarity, Cas didn't know what the hell was happening probably and he couldn't just use him like -  _sweet fucking Jesus._

Cas worked his way up, settling his ass against Dean's cock and even through both their pants Dean could feel the hot wet of Cas's slick as he ground down, clothed cock catching against the rabbits hole causing them both to moan in unison. Grabbing for sharp hips he clung on, opening his mouth to protest further only to have soft lips press to his. The kiss was almost shy but no less determined, blue eyes fluttering shut as Cas rocked back, groaning and mewling, scratching a little at Dean's shoulders as he scrabbled for purchase. 

"Shit, shit, fuck!"

"Please, Dean, please I w- _want - "_

"I know, angel. You sure?" 

He panted a little looking up at the smaller frame, licking his lips at the sight above him. 

Cas looked thoroughly debauched. His ears were both hanging over his face, hair sticking up at all angels. His skin flushed and glistening as he tugged up the T-shirt, throwing it aside and wiggling down against Dean. Those fucking panties shaping the outline of his cock wet spot seeping through the silk. 

He growled low and Cas's nod and reached down, bucking up against the smaller body he tugged the back of his boxers down and kicked them off. Moaning loudly at the feeling of wet silk on his bare cock, gritting his teeth and reaching up. Tangling his fingers in tuffed up hair he pulled the teen down. Devouring his mouth in a near feral kiss smirking when the bunnyboy moaned and writhed against him. Lips spit slicked and swollen as he pulled back. 

"Imma fuck you in these panties, angel. Would you like that?" 

Cas's pupils blew wide nodding eagerly his ears bouncing as he squirmed a little more, bringing one of Dean's hands round and  _fuck_ pushing back against his fingers. 

"Yes, please, I'd like that very much." 

He chuckled a little at how damn polite Cas was, even begging for his cock and pushed the blue fabric out of the way, running his fingers about the rim of Cas's swollen leaking little hole. He pushed one finger in slowly, twisting and crooking. Admiring how Cas threw his head back. Eyes wide, he looked almost surprised at how good he felt. His body jerking and a gurggled moan leaving his lips each time Dean brushed his prostate. 

He took his sweet time working him open, fucking him slow on his fingers, letting Cas feel the rough drag of calloused skin against his sweet spot slick coating his hand and wrist. The feel with silk just barely brushing his cock's tip had him on edge but not quite there, licking his lips when Cas began pleading brokenly. Nails biting into the skin of his shoulders. 

"Please Dean, please f-fuck me. I want to feel you inside. Please,  _please!"_

He had a feeling he wouldn't ever be able to deny his little bunny anything. 

He used his dripping hand to slick up his pulsating cock, holding the fabric aside with a hard grip on Cas's hip, pressing in slowly. Eyes rolling back. 

Cas was virgin tight, clenching down and throbbing around him. His body pulling him deeper until his balls rested against Cas's ass and he was buried too the hilt. 

Cas licked his lips, met Dean's eyes, flexed his thighs and pulled up before dropping down again causing Dean to fuck his hips up, meeting each hard thrust. His fingers bruising where he held the silk aside. Cas's cock dripping into the blue fabric that held it, his free hand slid up teasing and twisting Cas's hard little nipples Causing the teen to whimper and stall his thrusts, stuttering as Dean slammed up into him panting out a harsh. 

"Fuck Cas you're meant to adjust first!"

He groaned when Cas collapsed on him, Dean's hips working the new angel that had the rabbit crying out and rocking against Dean's stomach, hitting his prostate every other thrust until has buried his face in his chest and moaned a low. 

"But you feel so so g-good, please. H-harder I can take it." 

He growled a little, his vision fuzzed when Cas clawed his shoulders as he rolled them over. Grabbing smooth thighs he wrapped Cas's legs about his waist tightly. Shoved a pillow under his ass and thrust in. Fucking him hard enough that the teen had to slap his hands against the headboard to protect his head, the wood hitting the wall with loud thundering bangs. 

"You're so fucking tight and hot! Fuck Cas, common angel, talk too me." 

He fumbled a little palming the clinging blue fabric and roughly squeezing Cas's cock as Cas arched up and screamed clenching impossibly tight about his own cock. 

_"Dean!"_

Cas's strangled scream sent him over the edge. Watching him tilt his head back, muscles quivering and straining as he pumped his tight little panties full of cum. Cheeks burning red, staring up at him blue eyes full of blissed out wonder. 

His cock twitched and he thrust through his orgasm grunting and rolling of the teen, careful not to crush him. 

Pulling him to his side as they panted together, the pair slowly coming down from their high, replacing it with a dazed sleepiness. 

"I think I will like it here, Dean."

He couldn't help but laugh, pulling the hybrid over and stroking soft black ears until the blue eyed boy fell asleep. 

He'd like having him here too - chick flick or not.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
